Black Lightning vs Black Dynamite
The 70's, what a time to be a non-Caucasian citizen living in America. These two afro-sporting heroes aren't afraid to get blood on their knuckles and leave all those who opposed them laying unconscious in their wake. Is Black Lightning's strength outclass that of Black Dynamite, or will he show why he has Dynamite in his name? P.S, we will be using the 70's Black Lightning and The Black Dynamite from the animated series. Prelude ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! Interlude Honeybee is sitting on the side of the road downtown, and a man in a blue and black costume walks up to her. "Hey baby, I'll give you the time of your life for a couple dozen." Says Honeybee. "Sure, let me just get my wallet." Says Black Lightning. Suddenly, he knees Honeybee in the stomach, instantly knocking her out cold. Near the two is a nice red and silver car, and in sits Black Dynamite. He jumps out and follows Black Lightning into his home, and he hides near the door. Dynamite knocks, getting no reply. He then kicks the door down, startling Lightning. They both get in fighting positions. "Tell me, what the hell were you doin' with my whore? I mean, besides ****ing her." "I didn't do nothing to that prostitute, but you get ready to be knocked back to last week, punk." Replies Lightning. FIGHT! Dynamite does his signature yell, and in the next shot, Lightning is sent flying through the door from a bone-cracking punch. Black Lightning jumps out with a few sticks of dynamite, and he seems to be using them as nanchaku's. "BLACK DYNAMITE DONT TAKE SHIT FROM NOBODY, YOU HEAR?" He swings at Lightning with his nunchuks. Suddenly, Lightning activates his Electromagnetic shield. Dynamite can't seem to break it. He decides to light the Dynamite nunchuks and throw them near the shield. "What the he-" An explosion is seen from across town. When Lightning gets up from the blow, he sees Black Dynamite in his car, about to crash into him. Lightning is knocked onto the hood, but uses his electro-magnetism to attract a nearby handgun. He shoots the windows, breaking them. "Nice try, Batman Wannabe!" Dynamite kicks through the rest of the glass, and he takes the gun. He shoots at Lightning, but it's caught in the electro-magnetic shield. The jump off the car when it crashes into a house. "Take this!" Lightning attracts a nearby sewer cover, and Dynamite simply punches it and creates a dent, stopping it. He still got recoil damage. "Nice try, dumba-" The caught bullets from before shoot at Dynamite from the back, and Dynamites caught by suprise. "See you in hell, you lunatic." A blast of electricity is shot from Lightning to Dynamite, immobilizing him. Lightning finishes it off by channeling electricity into his fist, and Slamming Dynamite in the face. It breaks his jaw and renders him unconscious. K.O. "Crazy bastards like you gotta be dealt with, and that's what I do for a living. What a punk..." Lightning disappears into the night as the ambulances pull up to the scene. Results THE WINNER IS... BLACK LIGHTNING!